J. B. Dilophosaurus Collection
A in Alphabetical Order Edit * Aardvark * Abyssinian * Adelie Penguin * Affenpinscher * Afghan Hound * African Bush Elephant * African Civet * African Clawed Frog * African Forest Elephant * African Palm Civet * African Penguin * African Tree Toad * African Wild Dog * Ainu Dog * Airedale Terrier ''' * '''Akbash * Akita * Alaskan Malamute * Albatross * Aldabra Giant Tortoise * Alligator * Alpine Dachsbracke * American Bulldog * American Cocker Spaniel * American Coonhound * American Eskimo Dog * American Foxhound * American Pit Bull Terrier * American Staffordshire Terrier * American Water Spaniel * Anatolian Shepherd Dog * Angelfish * Ant * Anteater * Antelope * Appenzeller Dog * Arctic Fox * Arctic Hare * Arctic Wolf * Armadillo * Asian Elephant * Asian Giant Hornet * Asian Palm Civet * Asiatic Black Bear * Australian Cattle Dog * Australian Kelpie Dog * Australian Mist * Australian Shepherd * Australian Terrier * Avocet * Axolotl * Aye Aye ** Allosaurus ** Alnashetri ** Alocodon ** Altirhinus ** Altispinax ** Alvarezsaurus ** Alwalkeria ** Alxasaurus ** Amargasaurus ** Amargastegos ** Amargatitanis ** Amazonsaurus ** Ammosaurus ** Ampelosaurus ** Amphicoelias ** Amphicoelicaudia – nomen nudum; possibly Huabeisaurus ** Amphisaurus – preoccupied name, now known as Anchisaurus ** Amtocephale ** Amtosaurus – possibly Talarurus ** Amurosaurus ** Amygdalodon ** Anabisetia ** Anasazisaurus ** Anatosaurus – junior synonym of Edmontosaurus ** Anatotitan – junior synonym of Edmontosaurus ** Anchiceratops ** Anchiornis ** Anchisaurus ** Andesaurus ** Andhrasaurus ** Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein ** The Abominable Snowman (film) ** After Dusk They Come ** Alien 2: On Earth ** The Alien Factor ** Alien Massacre ** Aliens (film) ** All Monsters Attack ** Alligator (film) ** The Alligator People ** Alone in the Dark (2005 film) ** Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein ** The Amazing Colossal Man ** An American Werewolf in Paris ** Amphibious (film) ** Anaconda (film) ** Anaconda 3: Offspring ** Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid ** Anacondas: Trail of Blood ** Ancient Evil: Scream of the Mummy ** The Angry Red Planet ** Animal (2014 film) ** The Ape Man ** The Ape (1940 film) ** Arachnicide ** Arachnid (film) ** Arcade (film) ** The Astro-Zombies ** Asuran (film) ** Athisayan ** Attack of the Giant Leeches ** Attack the Block ** AVH: Alien vs. Hunter ** The Aztec Mummy B in Alphabetical Order Edit * Baboon * Bactrian Camel * Badger * Balinese * Banded Palm Civet * Bandicoot * Barb * Barn Owl * Barnacle * Barracuda * Basenji Dog * Basking Shark * Basset Hound * Bat * Bavarian Mountain Hound * Beagle * Bear * Bearded Collie * Bearded Dragon * Beaver * Bedlington Terrier * Beetle * Bengal Tiger * Bernese Mountain Dog * Bichon Frise * Binturong * Bird * Birds Of Paradise * Birman * Bison * Black Bear * Black Rhinoceros * Black Russian Terrier * Black Widow Spider * Bloodhound * Blue Lacy Dog * Blue Whale * Bluetick Coonhound * Bobcat * Bolognese Dog * Bombay * Bongo * Bonobo * Booby * Border Collie * Border Terrier * Bornean Orang-utan * Borneo Elephant * Boston Terrier * Bottle Nosed Dolphin * Boxer Dog * Boykin Spaniel * Brazilian Terrier * Brown Bear * Budgerigar * Buffalo * Bull Mastiff * Bull Shark * Bull Terrier * Bulldog * Bullfrog * Bumble Bee * Burmese * Burrowing Frog * Butterfly * Butterfly Fish ** Becklespinax ** Beelemodon – nomen nudum ** Beipiaognathus ** Beipiaosaurus ** Beishanlong ** Bellusaurus ** Belodon – a phytosaur ** Berberosaurus ** Betasuchus ** Bicentenaria ** Bienosaurus ** Bihariosaurus ** Bilbeyhallorum – nomen nudum; Cedarpelta ** Bissektipelta ** Bistahieversor ** "Blancocerosaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan ** Blasisaurus ** Blikanasaurus ** Bolong ** Bonapartenykus ** Bonatitan ** Bonitasaura ** Borealosaurus ** Boreonykus ** Borogovia ** Bothriospondylus ** Brachiosaurus ** The Babadook ** Baby Blood ** Bad Milo! ** Bad Moon ** Banshee Chapter ** Barracuda (1978 film) ** The Barrens (film) ** The Bat People ** The Beach Girls and the Monster ** The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms ** Beast from Haunted Cave ** The Beast Must Die (1974 film) ** The Beast of Yucca Flats ** The Beast Within ** Beasties (film) ** Behemoth (2011 film) ** The Being ** Beneath (2013 film) ** Biohazard (film) ** The Black Scorpion (film) ** The Blackout (2009 film) ** A Blind Bargain ** The Blob (1988 film) ** Blood & Chocolate (film) ** Blood Beach ** The Blood Beast Terror ** Blood Freak ** Blood Lake (2014 film) ** Blood of Dracula's Castle ** Blood Surf ** Blood Tide ** BloodRayne (film) ** Blue Demon contra las diabólicas ** Boa vs. Python ** Boa... Nguu yak! ** Bog (film) ** Bone Eater ** The Bone Snatcher ** The Boogens ** Boogeyman (film) ** Bottom Feeder ** The Brain from Planet Arous ** The Brain That Wouldn't Die ** Bride of the Monster ** Brides of Blood ** Brotherhood of the Wolf ** Bug (1975 film) ** Bug Buster ** The Burrowers C in Alphabetical Order Edit * Caiman * Caiman Lizard * Cairn Terrier * Camel * Canaan Dog * Capybara * Caracal * Carolina Dog * Cassowary * Cat * Caterpillar * Catfish * Cavalier King Charles Spaniel * Centipede * Cesky Fousek * Chameleon * Chamois * Cheetah * Chesapeake Bay Retriever * Chicken * Chihuahua * Chimpanzee * Chinchilla * Chinese Crested Dog * Chinook * Chinstrap Penguin * Chipmunk * Chow Chow * Cichlid * Clouded Leopard * Clown Fish * Clumber Spaniel * Coati * Cockroach * Collared Peccary * Collie * Common Buzzard * Common Frog * Common Loon * Common Toad * Coral * Cottontop Tamarin * Cougar * Cow * Coyote * Crab * Crab-Eating Macaque * Crane * Crested Penguin * Crocodile * Cross River Gorilla * Curly Coated Retriever * Cuscus * Cuttlefish ** C.H.U.D. ** C.H.U.D. II: Bud the C.H.U.D. ** Caltiki – The Immortal Monster ** Carnosaur (film series) ** Carnosaur (film) ** Carnosaur 2 ** Carnosaur 3: Primal Species ** A Cartoonist's Nightmare ** Castle Freak ** Cat People (1982 film) ** Cat-Women of the Moon ** The Cave (film) ** The Cavern (2005 film) ** Cellar Dweller ** Chernobyl Diaries ** Clash of the Titans (1981 film) ** The Company of Wolves ** Contamination (film) ** The Crater Lake Monster ** The Crawling Hand ** Creature (1985 film) ** Creature (2011 film) ** Creature (miniseries) ** Creature 3D ** Creature from the Black Lagoon ** Creature from the Haunted Sea ** The Creature Walks Among Us ** Creepozoids ** Creepshow ** Creepshow 2 ** Creepshow 3 ** Croaked: Frog Monster from Hell ** Croc (film) ** The Curse of Frankenstein ** Curse of the Fly ** Cyclops (2008 film) *** Carcharodontosaurus *** Cardiodon *** Carnotaurus *** Caseosaurus *** Cathartesaura *** Cathetosaurus *** Caudipteryx *** Caudocoelus – junior synonym of Teinurosaurus *** Caulodon – junior synonym of Camarasaurus *** Cedarosaurus *** Cedarpelta *** Cedrorestes *** Centemodon – a phytosaur *** Centrosaurus *** Cerasinops *** Ceratonykus *** Ceratops *** Ceratosaurus D in Alphabetical Order Edit * Dachshund * Dalmatian * Darwin's Frog * Deer * Desert Tortoise * Deutsche Bracke * Dhole * Dingo * Dinosaur 2000 * Discus * Doberman Pinscher * Dodo * Dog * Dogo Argentino * Dogue De Bordeaux * Dolphin * Donkey * Dormouse * Dragonfly * Drever * Duck * Dugong * Dunker * Dusky Dolphin * Dwarf Crocodile ** D4 (film) ** Daffy Duck's Quackbusters ** Dark Heritage ** The Dark Tower (2017 film) ** The Darkest Hour (film) ** The Day of the Triffids (film) *** Dead Awake (2016 film) *** Dead Space (film) *** Dead Space: Aftermath *** Dead Space: Downfall *** The Deadly Mantis *** The Deadly Spawn *** Deep Freeze (film) *** DeepStar Six *** Demon Knight *** Demon of Paradise *** Demon Wind *** Demons 2 *** Denizen (film) *** Descendents (2008 film) *** The Descent Part 2 *** The Descent *** Devil Monster *** The Devil's Rock *** Die, Monster, Die! *** Digging Up the Marrow *** Dinocroc *** Dinosaur from the Deep *** Dinoshark *** DNA (film) *** Dog Soldiers (film) *** Dogora *** Don't Be Afraid of the Dark (1973 film) *** Doom (film) *** Dr. Jekyll y el Hombre Lobo *** Dr. Terror's Gallery of Horrors **** Deinocheirus **** Deinodon – possibly Gorgosaurus **** Deinonychus **** Delapparentia7 **** Deltadromeus **** Demandasaurus **** Denversaurus **** Deuterosaurus – a therapsid **** Diabloceratops **** Diamantinasaurus **** Dianchungosaurus – a crocodilian **** "Diceratops" – preoccupied name, now known as Nedoceratops **** Diceratus – junior synonym of Nedoceratops **** Diclonius **** Dicraeosaurus **** Didanodon – possibly a junior synonym of Lambeosaurus **** Dilong **** Dilophosaurus E in Alphabetical Order Edit * Eagle * Earwig ''' * '''Eastern Gorilla * Eastern Lowland Gorilla * Echidna * Edible Frog * Egyptian Mau * Electric Eel * Elephant * Elephant Seal * Elephant Shrew * Emperor Penguin * Emperor Tamarin * Emu * English Cocker Spaniel * English Shepherd * English Springer Spaniel * Entlebucher Mountain Dog * Epagneul Pont Audemer * Eskimo Dog * Estrela Mountain Dog ** Earth vs. the Flying Saucers ** Earth vs. the Spider ** Earth vs. the Spider (2001 film) ** Eaten Alive ** Ebirah, Horror of the Deep ** The Eden Formula ** Eegah ** Eel Girl ** Elves (film) ** Entrails of a Virgin ** Equinox (film) ** Ernest Scared Stupid ** Exorcist Master ** The Eye Creatures ** Eoraptor ** Eosinopteryx ** Eotrachodon ** Eotriceratops ** Eotyrannus ** Eousdryosaurus ** Epachthosaurus F in Alphabetical Order Edit * Falcon * Fennec Fox * Ferret * Field Spaniel * Fin Whale * Finnish Spitz * Fire-Bellied Toad * Fish * Fishing Cat * Flamingo * Flat Coat Retriever * Flounder * Fly * Flying Squirrel * Fossa * Fox * Fox Terrier * French Bulldog * Frigatebird * Frilled Lizard * Frog * Fur Seal * Fear(s) of the Dark * Feast (2005 film) * Feast 2: Sloppy Seconds * Feast III: The Happy Finish * Fiend Without a Face * Fire Monsters Against the Son of Hercules * Fire Serpent * First Man into Space * The Fly II * The Flying Serpent * Forbidden World * Frankenstein (1931 film) * The Frankenstein Theory * Frankenstein: Day of the Beast * Frankenweenie (2012 film) * From Hell It Came * The Fury of the Wolfman * Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs * Fabrosaurus – possibly Lesothosaurus * Falcarius * Fendusaurus * "Fenestrosaurus" – nomen nudum; Oviraptor * Ferganasaurus * Ferganastegos * Ferganocephale * Foraminacephale G in Alphabetical Order Edit * Galapagos Penguin * Galapagos Tortoise * Gar * Gecko * Gentoo Penguin * Geoffroys Tamarin * Gerbil * German Pinscher * German Shepherd * Gharial * Giant African Land Snail * Giant Clam * Giant Panda Bear * Giant Schnauzer * Gibbon * Gila Monster * Giraffe * Glass Lizard * Glow Worm * Goat * Golden Lion Tamarin * Golden Oriole * Golden Retriever * Goose * Gopher * Gorilla * Grasshopper * Great Dane * Great White Shark * Greater Swiss Mountain Dog * Green Bee-Eater * Greenland Dog * Grey Mouse Lemur * Grey Reef Shark * Grey Seal * Greyhound * Grizzly Bear * Grouse * Guinea Fowl * Guinea Pig * Guppy * Galaxy of Terror * Gamera 2: Attack of Legion * Gamera 3: The Revenge of Iris * Gamera the Brave * Gamera vs. Barugon * Gamera vs. Guiron * Gamera vs. Gyaos * Gamera vs. Viras * Gamera: Guardian of the Universe * Gamera: Super Monster * Gamera: The Giant Monster * Garuda (film) * The Geek * Ghost Shark * Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters II * Ghoulies * The Giant Behemoth * The Giant Claw * Girl vs. Monster * Goblin (film) * Goblin 2 * Godzilla (1954 film) * Godzilla (1977 film) * Godzilla (franchise) * Godzilla 1985 * Godzilla 2000 * Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla * Godzilla Raids Again * Godzilla vs. Biollante * Godzilla vs. Destoroyah * Godzilla vs. Gigan * Godzilla vs. Hedorah * Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II * Godzilla vs. Megaguirus * Godzilla vs. Megalon * Godzilla vs. Mothra * Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla * Godzilla, King of the Monsters! * Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack * Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. * The Golden Voyage of Sinbad * The Golem: How He Came into the World * Goosebumps (film) * Gorath * The Gorgon * Graveyard Shift (1990 film) * The Great Alligator River * The Green Slime * Gremlins 2: The New Batch * Growth (film) * Gulyabani * Guyver: Dark Hero * Gargoyleosaurus * Garudimimus * Gasosaurus * Gasparinisaura * Gastonia * "Gavinosaurus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Geminiraptor * Genusaurus * Genyodectes * Geranosaurus * Gideonmantellia * Giganotosaurus * Gigantoraptor * Gigantosaurus H in Alphabetical Order Edit * Hammerhead Shark * Hamster * Hare * Harrier * Havanese * Hedgehog * Hercules Beetle * Hermit Crab * Heron * Highland Cattle * Himalayan * Hippopotamus * Honey Bee * Horn Shark * Horned Frog * Horse * Horseshoe Crab * Howler Monkey * Human * Humboldt Penguin * Hummingbird * Humpback Whale * Hyena * Hair-Raising Hare * Half Human * Halloween (1931 film) * The Halloween That Almost Wasn't * Hammerhead: Shark Frenzy * Harbinger Down * Harpya * Heebie Jeebies (2013 film) * Hellboy (film) * Hellboy II: The Golden Army * The Hideous Sun Demon * Mind Ripper * The Horror of Party Beach * Horrors of Spider Island * House of Horrors * House of Terror (film) * House of the Damned (1963 film) * How to Make a Monster (2001 film) * Howl (2015 film) * Howl's Moving Castle (film) * The Howling (franchise) * Humanoids from the Deep * Humongous (1982 film) * Hydra (film) * Hadrosaurus * Haestasaurus * Hagryphus * Hallopus – a crocodilian * Halticosaurus I in Alphabetical Order Edit * Ibis * Ibizan Hound * Iguana * Impala * Indian Elephant * Indian Palm Squirrel * Indian Rhinoceros * Indian Star Tortoise * Indochinese Tiger * Indri * Insect * Irish Setter * Irish WolfHound * I Am Legend (film) * I Am Not a Serial Killer (film) * I Was a Teenage Werewolf * Ice Spiders * Igor (film) * In the Mouth of Madness * The Incredible Melting Man * Indestructible Man * Inseminoid * Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers * Invasion of the Star Creatures * The Island of Dr. Moreau (1977 film) * The Island of Dr. Moreau (1996 film) * Island of Lost Souls (1932 film) * Island of Terror * Isolation (2005 film) * It Came from Beneath the Sea * It Conquered the World * It Waits * It! (1967 film) * It! The Terror from Beyond Space * It's Alive (1974 film) * It's Alive (2009 film) * Ichthyovenator * Ignavusaurus * Iguanacolossus * Iguanodon J in Alphabetical Order Edit * Jack Russel * Jackal * Jaguar * Japanese Chin * Japanese Macaque * Javan Rhinoceros * Javanese * Jellyfish * Jack Brooks: Monster Slayer * Jeepers Creepers 1 * Jeepers Creepers 2 * Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter * Junoon (1992 film) * Jiangxisaurus * Jinfengopteryx * Jingshanosaurus * Jintasaurus * Jinzhousaurus * Jiutaisaurus * Jobaria * Jubbulpuria K in Alphabetical Order Edit * Kakapo * Kangaroo * Keel Billed Toucan * Killer Whale * King Crab * King Penguin * Kingfisher * Kiwi * Koala * Komodo Dragon * Kudu * Kibakichi * The Killer Shrews * Killers from Space * Killjoy (film series) * King Kong (1933 film) * King Kong ( 2005 film ) * King of the Lost World * Kingdom of the Spiders * Komodo vs. Cobra * Kong: Skull Island * Konga (film) * Krazy Spooks * Kaijiangosaurus * Kakuru * Kangnasaurus * Karongasaurus * Katepensaurus * "Katsuyamasaurus" – nomen nudum; possible junior synonym of Fukuiraptor * Kayentavenator * Kazaklambia * Kelmayisaurus * Kemkemia - a crocodyliform * Kentrosaurus L in Alphabetical Order Edit * Labradoodle * Labrador Retriever * Ladybird * Leaf-Tailed Gecko * Lemming * Lemur * Leopard * Leopard Cat * Leopard Seal * Leopard Tortoise * Liger * Lion * Lionfish * Little Penguin * Little Einsteins * Lizard * Llama * Lobster * Long-Eared Owl * Lynx * Ladrón de Cadáveres * The Lair of the White Worm (film) * The Land Unknown * Larva (film) * The Last Dinosaur * Legend of the Werewolf * Leviathan (1989 film) * Lights Out (2016 film) * Little Monsters * Little Otik * The Little Shop of Horrors * Loch Ness Terror * The Lost Skeleton of Cadavra * The Lost Tribe (2010 film) * The Lost World (1925 film) * Lambeosaurus * Lametasaurus * Lamplughsaura * Lanasaurus – junior synonym of Lycorhinus * "Lancangosaurus" – variant spelling of "Lancanjiangosaurus" * "Lancanjiangosaurus" – nomen nudum * Lanzhousaurus * Laosaurus * Lapampasaurus * Laplatasaurus * Lapparentosaurus * Laquintasaura * Latirhinus * Leaellynasaura * Leinkupal * Leipsanosaurus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * "Lengosaurus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Leonerasaurus * Lepidocheirosaurus — junior synonym of Kulindadromeus * Lepidus * Leptoceratops M in Alphabetical Order Edit * Macaroni Penguin * Macaw * Magellanic Penguin * Magpie * Maine Coon * Malayan Civet * Malayan Tiger * Maltese * Manatee * Mandrill * Manta Ray * Marine Toad * Markhor * Marsh Frog * Masked Palm Civet * Mastiff * Mayfly * Meerkat * Millipede * Minke Whale * Mole * Molly * Mongoose * Mongrel * Monitor Lizard * Monkey * Monte Iberia Eleuth * Moorhen * Moose * Moray Eel * Moth * Mountain Gorilla * Mountain Lion * Mouse * Mule * Mad Mad Mad Monsters * Mad Monster Party? * The Mad Monster * Man Made Monster * Man-Thing (film) * Maneater (film series) * Maneater of Hydra * The Manster * Matango * Mega Python vs. Gatoroid * Mega Shark Versus Crocosaurus * Mega Shark Versus Giant Octopus * Mega Shark Versus Mecha Shark * Mega Shark vs. Kolossus * Megalodon (film) * Metamorphosis: The Alien Factor * The Midnight Hour * Midnight Vampire * Million Dollar Crocodile * Mimic (film) * Mimic 2 * Mimic 3: Sentinel * Missile to the Moon * The Mist (film) * Mongolian Death Worm (film) * The Monolith Monsters * Monster (1980 film) * The Monster (2016 film) * Monster a Go-Go * The Monster and the Ape * The Monster and the Girl * Monster Dog * Monster from the Ocean Floor * Monster in the Closet * The Monster Maker * Monster Man (film) * Monster Mash (2000 film) * The Monster of Phantom Lake * The Monster of Piedras Blancas * Monster on the Campus * Monster Shark * The Monster That Challenged the World * The Monster Walks * Monsters (2010 film) * Monsters vs. Aliens * Monsters vs. Aliens (franchise) * A Monster in Paris * El Monstruo resucitado * Moon of the Wolf * Mosquito (film) * Munchies (film) * The Musical Vampire * Mutant (film) * Mutant Chronicles (film) * Mutants (2009 film) * The Mysterians * Macrogryphosaurus * Macrophalangia – junior synonym of Chirostenotes * "Macroscelosaurus" – nomen nudum; probable junior synonym of Tanystropheus * Macrurosaurus * "Madsenius" – nomen nudum * Magnapaulia10 * Magnamanus * Magnirostris * Magnosaurus * "Magulodon" – nomen nudum * Magyarosaurus * Mahakala * Maiasaura * Majungasaurus * Majungatholus – junior synonym of Majungasaurus N in Alphabetical Order * Neanderthal * Neapolitan Mastiff * Newfoundland * Newt * Nightingale * Norfolk Terrier * Norwegian Forest * Numbat * Nurse Shark * The Navy vs. the Night Monsters * Neon Maniacs (1986 film) * The Nest (1988 film) * Nezulla the Rat Monster * Night of the Blood Beast * Night of the Bloody Apes (film) * Night of the Hell Hamsters * The Night of the Living Duck * Nightbreed * Nightmares (1983 film) * Nemegtosaurus * "Neosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Parrosaurus * Neosodon * Neovenator * Neuquenraptor * Neuquensaurus * "Newtonsaurus" – nomen nudum * "Ngexisaurus" – nomen nudum * Nigersaurus * Ningyuansaurus * Niobrarasaurus * Nipponosaurus * Noasaurus * Nodocephalosaurus * Nodosaurus * Nomingia O in Alphabetical Order Edit * Ocelot * Octopus * Okapi * Old English Sheepdog * Olm * Opossum * Orang-utan * Ostrich * Otter * Oyster * Octaman * Okja * Outlander (film) ** Ornithomimus ** Ornithopsis ** Ornithosuchus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur ** Ornithotarsus – junior synonym of Hadrosaurus ** Orodromeus ** Orosaurus – junior synonym of Euskelosaurus ** Orthogoniosaurus ** Orthomerus ** Oryctodromeus ** "Oshanosaurus" – nomen nudum ** Osmakasaurus12 ** Ostafrikasaurus ** Othnielia ** Othnielosaurus ** Otogosaurus ** Ouranosaurus ** Overosaurus P in Alphabetical Order Edit * Pademelon * Panther * Parrot * Patas Monkey * Peacock * Pekingese * Pelican * Penguin * Persian * Pheasant * Pied Tamarin * Pig * Pika * Pike * Pink Fairy Armadillo * Piranha * Platypus * Pointer * Poison Dart Frog * Polar Bear * Pond Skater * Poodle * Pool Frog * Porcupine * Possum * Prawn * Proboscis Monkey * Puffer Fish * Puffin * Pug * Puma * Purple Emperor * Puss Moth * Pygmy Hippopotamus * Pygmy Marmoset * Parasite (film) * The Phantom from 10,000 Leagues * The Phantom of the Opera (1925 film) * Phantom of the Opera (1943 film) * The Phantom of the Opera (1962 film) * The Phantom of the Opera (1989 film) * Phantom of the Paradise * The Phantom Planet * Phantoms (film) * Piranhaconda * The Pit (film) * Creatures from the Abyss * Pod (film) * Pontypool (film) * Porno Holocaust * Poultrygeist: Night of the Chicken Dead * Predators (film) * Prey (1977 film) * Princess Mononoke * Prisoners of the Sun (film) * Project Metalbeast * Project Viper * Prophecies of Nostradamus * Prophecy (film) * Pulgasari * Pumpkinhead (film) * Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings * Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes * Pumpkinhead: Blood Feud * Paralititan * Paranthodon * Pararhabdodon * Parasaurolophus * Pareiasaurus – a pareiasaur * Parksosaurus * Paronychodon * Parrosaurus * Parvicursor * Patagonykus Q in Alphabetical Order Edit * Quail * Quetzal * Quokka * Quoll * Q (film) * The Quatermass Xperiment * Queen of Blood * Qantassaurus * Qianzhousaurus * Qiaowanlong * Qijianglong * Qinlingosaurus * Qingxiusaurus * Qiupalong * Quaesitosaurus * Quetecsaurus * Quilmesaurus R in Alphabetical Order Edit * Rabbit * Raccoon * Raccoon Dog * Radiated Tortoise * Ragdoll * Rat * Rattlesnake * Red Knee Tarantula * Red Panda * Red Wolf * Red-handed Tamarin * Reindeer * Rhinoceros * River Dolphin * River Turtle * Robin * Rock Hyrax * Rockhopper Penguin * Roseate Spoonbill * Rottweiler * Royal Penguin * Russian Blue * The Rats Are Coming! The Werewolves Are Here! * Rawhead Rex (film) * Red Water * The Refrigerator (film) * Reign of Fire (film) * Rejuvenatrix * Reptilicus * Resonnances * The Return of Godzilla * Return of the Fly * The Return of the Vampire * The Revenge of Frankenstein * Revenge of the Creature * Robot Monster * The Robot vs. The Aztec Mummy * Rubber Johnny * Runaway Brain * Riojasaurus * Riojasuchus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Rocasaurus * "Roccosaurus" – nomen nudum; Melanorosaurus * Rubeosaurus * Ruehleia * Rugocaudia * Rugops * Rukwatitan * Ruyangosaurus S in Alphabetical Order Edit * Sabre-Toothed Tiger * Saint Bernard * Salamander * Sand Lizard * Saola * Scorpion * Scorpion Fish * Sea Dragon * Sea Lion * Sea Otter * Sea Slug * Sea Squirt * Sea Turtle * Sea Urchin * Seahorse * Seal * Serval * Sheep * Shih Tzu * Shrimp * Siamese * Siamese Fighting Fish * Siberian * Siberian Husky * Siberian Tiger * Silver Dollar * Skunk * Sloth * Slow Worm * Snail * Snake * Snapping Turtle * Snowshoe * Snowy Owl * Somali * South China Tiger * Spadefoot Toad * Sparrow * Spectacled Bear * Sperm Whale * Spider Monkey * Spiny Dogfish * Sponge * Squid * Squirrel * Squirrel Monkey * Sri Lankan Elephant * Staffordshire Bull Terrier * Stag Beetle * Starfall Learn to Read * Starfish * Stellers Sea Cow * Stick Insect * Stingray * Stoat * Striped Rocket Frog * Sumatran Elephant * Sumatran Orang-utan * Sumatran Rhinoceros * Speckles the Tarbosaurus * Sumatran Tiger * Sun Bear * Swan * Sand Sharks * SciFi Japan TV * The Sea Bat * Sea Beast * The Secret of the Loch * Shadowzone (film) * Shark Attack 3 * Sharktopus * Sharktopus vs. Pteracuda * Sharktopus vs. Whalewolf * The She-Creature * Shriek of the Mutilated * Shrieker (film) * Silent Hill (film) * Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger * Sinbad and The Minotaur * Skeeter (film) * Sleepwalkers (film) * The Slime People * Slither (2006 film) * Slugs (1988 film) * Snakehead Terror * Snow Beast * The Snow Creature * Snowbeast * Something Weird (film) * Son of Godzilla * Son of Ingagi * Species (film) * Species II * Species III * Spike (2008 film) * Spirit Warriors: The Shortcut * Split Second (1992 film) * Spookies * Spooks (1930 film) * Star Crystal * Sting of Death * Stomp! Shout! Scream! * Summer School (2006 film) * Super 8 (film) * Son of Godzilla * Supergator * Spinosaurus * Spinostropheus * Spinosuchus – a non-dinosaurian reptile * Spondylosoma – possibly a rauisuchian * Squalodon – a cetacean * Staurikosaurus * Stegoceras * Stegopelta * Stegosaurides * Stegosaurus * Stenonychosaurus – junior synonym of Troodon * Stenopelix * Stenotholus – junior synonym of Stygimoloch * Stephanosaurus – junior synonym of Lambeosaurus * "Stereocephalus" – preoccupied name, now known as Euoplocephalus * Sterrholophus – junior synonym of Triceratops * Stokesosaurus * Stormbergia * Strenusaurus – junior synonym of Riojasaurus * Streptospondylus * Struthiomimus * Struthiosaurus * Stygimoloch – possibly a sub-adult Pachycephalosaurus * Stygivenator – junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Styracosaurus T in Alphabetical Order Edit * Tang * Tapir * Tarsier * Tasmanian Devil * Tawny Owl * Termite * Tetra * Thorny Devil * Tibetan Mastiff * Tiffany * Tiger * Tiger Salamander * Tiger Shark * Tortoise * Toucan * Tree Frog * Tropicbird * Tuatara * Turkey * Turkish Angora * Tales from the Darkside: The Movie * Tarantula (film) * Teenage Caveman (1958 film) * Tentacles (film) * Terror of Mechagodzilla * Terror Toons * The Terror Within II * The Terror Within * The Theatre Bizarre * Them! * They (2002 film) * The Thing (2011 film) * The Thing from Another World * The Thing (1982 film) * Things (film) * This Island Earth * Threshold (2003 film) * The Tingler * Track of the Moon Beast * Tremors (film) * Tremors (franchise) * Tremors 2: Aftershocks * Tremors 3: Back to Perfection * Tremors 4: The Legend Begins * Tremors 5: Bloodlines * Trog * Troll 2 * The Trollenberg Terror * Trollhunter * The Tunnel (2011 film) * Tusk (2014 film) * Triceratops * Trigonosaurus * Trimucrodon * Trinisaura * Troodon * Tsaagan * Tsagantegia * Tsintaosaurus * "Tsuchikurasaurus" – nomen nudum15 * Tugulusaurus * Tuojiangosaurus * Turanoceratops * Turiasaurus * Tylocephale * Tylosteus – synonym of Pachycephalosaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Tyrannotitan U in Alphabetical Order Edit * Uakari * Uguisu * Umbrellabird * The Ultimate Vampire * The Undying Monster * Unearthed (film) * Uninvited (1988 film) * The Unnamable (film) * Unseen Evil * Up from the Depths * Unenlagia * Unescoceratops * "Unicerosaurus" – nomen nudum, a fish * Unquillosaurus * Urbacodon * Utahceratops * Utahraptor * Uteodon12 V in Alphabetical Order Edit * Vampire Bat * Vervet Monkey * Vulture * Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust * Vampire vs Vampire * Voyage of the Rock Aliens * Velafrons * Velocipes * Velociraptor * Velocisaurus * Venaticosuchus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Venenosaurus * Veterupristisaurus * Viavenator * Vitakridrinda * Vitakrisaurus * Volkheimeria * Vulcanodon W in Alphabetical Order Edit * Wallaby * Walrus * Warthog * Wasp * Water Buffalo * Water Dragon * Water Vole * Weasel * Welsh Corgi * West Highland Terrier * Western Gorilla * Western Lowland Gorilla * Whale Shark * Whippet * White Faced Capuchin * White Rhinoceros * White Tiger * Wild Boar * Wildebeest * Wolf * Wolverine * Walking with Dinosaurs 2013 * Wombat * Woodlouse * Woodpecker * Woolly Mammoth * Woolly Monkey * Wrasse * War of the Colossal Beast * The Wasp Woman * The Wasp Woman (1995 film) * Watchers (film) * Watchers II * Water, Water Every Hare * Wax Works * We Are the Strange * Wendigo (film) * Werewolf (1996 film) * A Wet Knight * Within the Rock * Without Warning (1980 film) * The Wolf Man (1941 film) * The Wolfman (2010 film) * Wolves of Wall Street * The Woman Eater * World Without End (film) * Wyvern (film) * Wannanosaurus * Wellnhoferia – a bird, possible junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx * Wendiceratops * Wiehenvenator * Willinakaqe16 * Wintonotitan * Wuerhosaurus * Wulagasaurus X in Alphabetical Order Edit * X-Ray Tetra ** X the Unknown ** Xtro ** Xtro 3: Watch the Skies ** Xtro II: The Second Encounter ** Xenoceratops ** Xenoposeidon ** Xenotarsosaurus ** Xianshanosaurus ** Xiaosaurus ** Xiaotingia ** Xinjiangovenator ** Xinjiangtitan ** Xiongguanlong ** Xixianykus ** Xixiasaurus ** Xixiposaurus ** Xuanhanosaurus ** Xuanhuaceratops ** "Xuanhuasaurus" – nomen nudum; Xuanhuaceratops ** Xuwulong17 Y in Alphabetical Order Edit * Yak * Yellow-Eyed Penguin * Yorkshire Terrier * Yeti: Curse of the Snow Demon * Yokai Monsters * Yokai Monsters: One Hundred Monsters * Yokai Monsters: Spook Warfare * Yongary: Monster from the Deep * Yonggary (1999 film) * Yongjinglong * "Yuanmouraptor" – nomen nudum * Yuanmousaurus * Yueosaurus * Yulong * Yunganglong * Yunmenglong * Yunnanosaurus * "Yunxianosaurus" – nomen nudum * Yurgovuchia * Yutyrannus Z in Alphabetical Order Edit * Zebra * Zebra Shark * Zebu * Zonkey * Zorse * Zaat * Zombeavers * Zhongyuansaurus – probable junior synonym of Gobisaurus * Zhuchengceratops * Zhuchengosaurus - junior synonym of Shantungosaurus * Zhuchengtyrannus * Ziapelta * Zigongosaurus * Zizhongosaurus * Zuniceratops * Zuolong * Zuoyunlong * Zupaysaurus Category:Browse Category:J.B. Dilophosaurus